


like glitter

by Rethira



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira
Summary: So embarrassing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for a [kink meme prompt](http://farcry4-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/436.html?thread=15796#cmt15796) and originally posted there under a different title

everything goes wrong when pagan smirks, ducks his head down between ajay’s legs, nuzzles the soft skin of ajay’s thigh for half a second and then _bites_  
_  
oh fuck_ , ajay has time to think, before every nerve in his body lights up with _yesyesyesyes_ and he comes embarrassingly all over his stomach

there’s a moment of absolute silence, broken only by ajay’s panting. then pagan snorts and starts _giggling_ and shame prickles up ajay’s throat, makes ajay cover his face. god pagan’s _laughing_ , ajay’s never been so embarrassed in his life

“i’m, fuck, i’m-” ajay twists, tries to curl up and hide, just _fuck_ -

and then pagan clucks and says, “oh no, no, sweet thing,” still half laughing, “shhh, now don’t be embarrassed. look, it happens to everyone-”

“you’re _laughing_ ,” ajay points out, and his voice comes out weird and _fragile_ and god everything has gone just completely _wrong_

pagan tuts, shifting over ajay and gently pulling his hands from his face. “not _at_ you, dear boy. it was just so delightfully unexpected.” a smile tugs at his lips. “i’d barely _touched_ you”

ajay throws his arm back over his face, groaning. “don’t remind me”

“now now, ajay, don’t be like that,” and this time when pagan pulls ajay’s arm from his face there’s a touch of steel in his grip, “nothing to be embarrassed about. look at you- all i _did_ was bite you and you’ve made _such_ a mess.” pagan practically purrs as he says it, eyes raking down ajay’s chest and stomach

despite the appreciation in his gaze, ajay’s face still heats with shame – ajay starts to sit up, half mumbling something about cleaning up when pagan shoves him back down against the bedsheets

“nonsense,” pagan fusses, “we’re staying right here, _you’re_ staying right here – i want to see just how messy you can _get_ ” 

oh

“oh,” ajay says and, and it’s still _embarrassing_ when pagan manhandles his thighs open again, and presses his thumb against the spot where he bit – it stings and makes ajay gasp and his dick twitch, and makes pagan _laugh_ – but it’s not _quite_ the awful burning shame ajay had been feeling just seconds ago

pagan pets ajay’s thigh again, murmurs, “you’ll have a nice little bruise there soon,” and _that_ makes ajay shiver a bit (lot) and maybe just maybe arch into pagan’s touch, just a little, only _kind_ of encouraging- more of an accident than anything, he probably-

pagan breathes in sharply; his eyes are smoky dark for the second ajay sees them before pagan leans down between his thighs and _licks_ over the slowly forming bruise

“oh _fuck_ ,” ajay gasps, feels the slightest whisper of pagan smirking before pagan’s teeth scrape over the sensitive skin there, “ _fuuuuck_ ”

pagan looks at ajay through half closed eyes. “oh, ajay,” he croons, “i’m going to _ruin_ you”

ajay shivers at that- that _promise_ and _lets_ him


End file.
